Remember the Moments
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: They are home after everything in their lives. London behind them, memories finally starting to come back. But does Letty really want to rememeber them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Heey. New story not sure how long it'll be. But its going to be set after fast 6, everyone is home. There's a lot of bad blood going around about Elsa (Elena) talking about getting Dom back and that they were true loves. So I decided to write something to do with that.  
Hope you like it. :) **

* * *

Letty's memories had been coming back to her slowly. Being somewhere familiar somewhere that felt like home was helping. She hadn't told Dom she was getting them back yet because she didn't know if they would be stolen from her again. She knew not everything had come back yet, it was like someone was pushing play and pause on her life. She needed Dom to just be himself again.

She could see how he acted differently with her, he was careful. He watched what he said, and what he touched. That was making her so confused, was she not enough now? She was the same girl she's always been. She knew that and she just wants him to see that. She's not afraid of him or this life. She knows him, and he's the only one that's ever known her.

He was so close yet so far away it was driving her crazy. All she wanted to do was talk about the memories she did remember not the ones she didn't. The years had changed Dominic Torreto. He was calmer, he seemed older in a couple ways.

Letty was different too, she knew that. She was more feminine; she liked looking like a girl. She liked being the girl, but she also liked being the tough one. She wasn't one to back down from a fight.

It was one of those days where Letty kept getting flashes in her brain. She was sitting in her room that she shared with Dom, trying to free her brain from the flashes of memories.

_"I need my trophy"_

_"Ride or die"_

_"All I had to do was follow the smell of skanks"_

_"I don't want you around when they catch up to me"_

_"We'll figure it out we always do"_

Letty looked up snapped from the memories, when Dom walked in. She smiled,

"Hey"

He collapsed beside her and smiled,

"We're millionaires and somehow I still have to take shit from customers"

She shrugged and laughed a bit,

"You wanted to open the garage again"

He rolled over burying his face in her leg. Letty rubbed his head as a memory came flooding back,

_Letty was leaning over her car washing it when she felt Dom's hand slide on her hips and around her waist. She smiled, _

_"I was wondering how long it would take you to come outside"_

_He laughed in her ear as he started sucking on her neck, mumbling, _

_"You and a car are just too sexy to resist"_

_She laughed as she turned around, _

_"You're one to talk"_

_He smirked kissing her, slipping his tongue in her mouth to meet hers. Letty laughed as he put his hands on the car behind her, she pulled away, _

_"Are you are going to get streaks in the hood"_

_Dom growled at her, _

_"Do you think I care?"_

_She shrugged, _

_"I care"_

_Dom rolled his eyes, moving to the spot just under her ear he knew drove her crazy. As he hit it her hands gripped his shirt pulling him closer. Letty whispered, _

_"Take me upstairs"_

_Dom didn't need to be told twice. Letty wrapped her legs around his waist as they stumbled up the front porch stairs, not even making it to the bedroom. But only to the kitchen table, holding Letty to his chest with one hand he pushed everything off the table. _

_Letty groaned as he pushed them on to the table, she pulled Dom's shirt over his head. Dom undid the bikini top she had been wearing, throwing it somewhere in the same area. Letty moaned as Dom went to take her breast in his mouth. _

_"Dom"_

_He pulled back and looked at her, _

_"What?"_

_"Someone is going to catch us"_

_He grinned, _

_"Where's your sense of adventure gone?"_

_She laughed as he kissed her again. _

Then like an elastic retracting back from being pulled to long, the memory vanished. She shivered and Dom looked up at her,

"What is it?"

She shook her head,

"Nothing"

She smiled and he yawned placing his head back. She desperately wanted to tell him that she remembered. She remembered so much, she remembered their love. She wanted them to go back to the way they were before. Talking about everything, talking until three in the morning, making love until six in the morning and waking up tangled in each other.

But Dom was careful with her now, maybe he didn't want to push her away again. Maybe he was scared she was just with him because he had saved her. Maybe he thought she had nowhere else to go. But the truth was that she loved it here. She loved this family.

Somewhere in her soul she knew this is where she belonged. She wanted her Dom back. The one that wasn't afraid to lay her on the kitchen table and have mind blowing sex for hours. Now she was lucky to get a heated make out session.

It has been four months since they arrived home from London and the only thing she hadn't figured out was why she was in London and not with him. She couldn't figure out why Brian was sorry for getting her in that position. When she asked no one wanted to talk about it.

They wanted to just live now, but she needed to know. She was dying inside, what where they hiding. What didn't they want her to know? Every so often she would ask the silly questions to Dom and he would answer them for her. This was one of those times,

"What was my favourite color?"

She felt him smile against her leg,

"Purple"

"Number"

"Four"

"Four?"

He laughed,

"We were keep tally of how many times we could do it in one night. We got to four because we got distracted, and it just became our number"

She nodded,

"Why did we get distracted?"

He laughed,

"We'll we were nineteen and we had started at the beach, made it to the car twice, got back to the house made it to the couch, we were going to go to my room when our dads walked in."

She laughed,

"Please tell me they didn't see us naked?"

He laughed,

"Well they didn't see you naked"

She put her hands in her face,

"Oh god, what punishment did we get for that?"

"They figured the embarrassment was enough"

She nodded,

"So we only got to four then?"

He shook his head,

"No we got to eight one night; I guess that story was just more fun to tell"

She nodded,

"Favourite ice cream flavor"

"You liked to mix mint chocolate and cookie dough"

She nodded, she remembered the memories he had just told her. She remembered the look on her father's face when Dom threw a blanket at her. She was getting red in the face just remembering. It was a special day for them; something inside them knew that this was it.

If they wanted to get caught sleeping with someone it would be each other. They were young and in love. That was the feeling she wanted again, she just wanted to grab him and take over. Telling him that it was her, she was back but she was waiting for the memory of why she had been alone in London to come back and decide what she was going to do. She knew it was bad, and she needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**It has some ****spoilers**** for Fast 6 at the end of the chapter. You are warned. **

* * *

It was two days later, and the team was in the backyard having their weekly BBQ when Letty say the blonde bombshell that was Elena walking up the drive way. She tipped her beer towards her,

"What is she doing here?"

Dom stood from the grill,

"I invited her"

Letty nodded, she couldn't help but feel jealous and anger. She tried to control it, she tried to remain calm. Mia looked at Letty and swore she saw the old her coming out more and more. She walked over sitting beside her,

"You don't need to worry about her"

Letty nodded,

"I know"

"She's not like Michelle Tran. Sleeping with anything that moves"

Mia decided to see what her reaction to the comment would be and what slipped through Letty's teeth surprised both of them,

"If she even reminded me of Michelle Tran she wouldn't be on this lawn. She was such a bitch, I can't believe he even slept with her. I should have cut it off"

Mia turned to look at her eyes growing wider,

"Leticia Ortiz"

Letty bite her lip squeezing her eyes shut, busted. Mia had always had a way of making her say things she didn't want to say. Mia grabbed her face in her hands,

"What did you just say to me?"

Letty shook her head as the boys turned their attention to them, Brian was first to ask,

"What's going on?"

Letty scrunched her nose at her and Mia did the same. She turned and smiled,

"Nothing is going on. I thought she said"

Letty helped her,

"She thought I said her makeup made her look orange. But don't worry boys we're going to go fix it"

Letty smiled as she dragged Mia in to the house. Mia stopped her as they reached the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?"

Letty shrugged,

"I remember some things"

"Some?"

Letty sighed as she hopped on the counter,

"I remember bits and pieces. I remember most of high school or at least I think I do, I remember the last heist, I remember being on the run. I remember the night you came home and told me about the best sex you've had with the buster"

Mia laughed as she hopped beside her on the counter,

"I missed my best friend"

Letty nodded,

"I missed you too, but I still don't remember why I wasn't with Dom Mi. What happened? We were in the Dominican, stealing oil. Then it's blank. Mi I don't know what happened"

Mia shook her head,

"I don't want to talk about this Let"

"You owe me this"

She shook her head,

"No, we are not talking about this. It's the past"

"It's my past, I have a right to know"

"And everyone out there has a right to know you remember"

She screamed as she hopped off the counter pointing at her. Letty glared at her,

"Will you be quiet? I don't want them to know"

"And why not? They risked everything for you"

"I didn't ask them too"

Mia looked at her,

"SO what you just wanted us to leave you with them? You are a part of this family whether you like it or not."

"Mia I don't want them to know"

"Why not?"

Letty sighed,

"Everything has changed Mi, what if I want a fresh start?"

Mia shook her head,

"Never have I seen you back down from who you are. Why start now?"

Was all Mia said as she walked back out to the yard. Letty sighed, putting her head back leaning it against the cupboard. She didn't want Dom to know. She knew enough that they didn't keep things from each other and if he was keeping this she knew it was bad.

She heard the porch door open and looked up at Dom. He raised an eyebrow,

"You alright?"

She nodded,

"Yeah, I'm good"

Dom smiled and walked over to her, kissing her gently. He went to pull away but she pulled him back in and he groaned. Letty put his arms around his neck pulling him close. She sighed as he gripped her hips.

Now the memories were flooding back, every time they had made love, the break up sex, the makeup sex, the happy sex, the I just need you sex. Every touch, every kiss running through her brain, this was it. She just needed to be reminded.

She pulled back and put her head on his shoulder, he stroked her back,

"What is it?"

She shook her head,

"You're a good kisser"

He smirked,

"I know, I don't know how you forget something like that"

She laughed at his joke, and he smiled kissing her forehead as he walked back outside. She sighed trying to get her thoughts back in order. She took two Advil trying to calm the dull pain that was becoming a big roar in the back of her head.

She walked outside examining the yard. Elena was still attached to Dom's side. Mia was glaring at her, and Brian was playing with Jack in the grass. She had never felt so alone in this house.

Sitting at the table, she rolled empty beer bottle around the table lost in her own thoughts. Roman and Tej sat on either side of her, and looked between them,

"Can I help you?"

Roman started,

"We didn't rescue you so you could be sad"

"I wish everyone would stop calling it a rescue. It wasn't a rescue. I was fine; I came over to your side or whatever you want to call it. I saved myself."

Roman smiled,

"With our help"

"If that's what you want to call it"

She stated as she rolled her eyes. She got up, deciding to go for a walk and trying to clear her head.

She was sick of this; she wasn't some sad puppy that was lost. She had a crew, she had a life. Yes she was happy to be home, but she had caused so much pain along the way.

They had lost Giselle; Han had disappeared, from what she got out of Dom and Mia. Vince was dead so was Jesse and Leon was gone, no one had seen or heard from him in years. She broken up this family, it was her fault.

That must have been why they don't want to tell her what happened. It was her fault, and she could shake the feeling that she didn't want to remember what happened with her and Dom. But she also knew she couldn't live like a stranger in this house forever.

She had no idea what to do and it was killing her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Letty was letting the warm water of the shower hit her body in all the right places. When she noticed the shower curtain rod was bent a little bit, she smile as a memory washed over her,

_It was a rare night that couple decided to actually go on a date. They sitting at the table and Letty was tracing stars on Dom's hand. They were waiting on their order and both could feel that they didn't want to sit here any longer. Dom whispered,_

"Will you stop that?"

Letty looked up at him,

"Stop what?"

"Tracing your finger on hand. You are making it hard to not just want to take you out of here"

She shrugged smirking, going back to making shapes with her finger on his hand. Dom groaned and Letty simply asked,

"Why don't we get the food to go?"

He raised an eyebrow, and she smiled. He nodded kissing her head as he went to find the waiter. Letty smiled grabbing her phone and clutch off the table. She walked to find Dom and grabbed his arm leaning her head against his arm watching him pay and grabbing their now packed dinners.

He turned,

"Ready?"

Letty nodded as they started to the car. They got out of the building and Letty stopped. Dom turned to look at her, as she slipped her heels off. Dom chuckled,

"There's my girl"  
She smirked,

"You don't like heels?"

He groaned,

"I love them, they make your ass look amazing. But when you wear them I end up hearing you complain for three days"

She laughed and took his hand,

"You just don't like giving me a foot rub"

"I like what happens after the foot rub"

Letty smirked,

"You better get me home then"

He smiled as he opened the car door for her, she smiled but before she slipped in she grabbed his collar and pulled him for kiss. Dom leaned in to her. Letty smiled as he pulled back,

"Get me home fast"

He nodded as she slide in and closed the door. Dom almost ran to his side starting the engine and peeling out of the parking lot down the road to home. They were almost half way home, when Letty whispered,

"Pull over"

Dom looked at her and she nodded. He smiled and groaned as he pulled over turning the car off. Before he could move Letty was straddling him and taking his mouth in hers. This was one of the only times that she loved that Mia forced her to wear a dress.

She moved her hands down to undo Dom pants. Dom put his hips up a little so she could pull them down just enough. Letty guided herself on to him. Dom moved his mouth to her neck and Letty groaned. Putting her hands on his shoulders slowly moving up and down.

Dom whispered in her ear,

"It's not tease"

She laughed and kissed him as he grabbed hips making them go faster. They moved in sync until the windows of the car were filled with steam and their bodies finally reached complete pleasure. Letty relaxed in to Dom and he smiled.

"I love it when we do it in the car"

Letty laughed,

"Your two loves at once"

He raised his eyebrow as she slowly collapsed beside him in the passenger seat, leaving her feet on his lap as he pulled his pants back up. He started the car back up rubbing one of her legs as they drove. Letty smiled at the touch. The car ride was quiet except for the low hum of the radio.

When they got home, Dom grabbed the bag of food as they walked to the door. The house was empty, Dom set the food down and scooped Letty in his arms. She laughed,

"Where are you taking me?"

Dom smiled as he started up the stairs,

"Well first I am going to take this dress off you, and then were going to clean up and then get a little dirty again"

Letty smiled,

"I like that plan"

Dom smirked as they walked in to the bathroom. He stripped down as Letty tried to get her dress off. She whined and Dom chuckled lowering the zipper, and kissing her neck as he pushed it to the floor. Letty turned and walked in to the shower turning the water on. Dom followed but slipped and caught the rod to catch himself.

It bent under the pressure and Letty laughed,

"You are so graceful"

He grinned,

"I take after you babe"  
  
_She smirked as he pushed her against the shower wall taking her mouth in his. _

Letty was snapped from the memory when there was a knock on the door,

"Yeah"

The door opened and Dom walked in,

"Just wanted to check on you, you've been in here for almost an hour"

She nodded turning off the water and calling,

"I'm fine"

Dom sighed as he went back to sit on the bed. She was so close to him but yet so far away. She looked like his Letty, she sounded like his Letty but her heart didn't belong to him any longer. It was like everything they had gone through was gone, disappeared. They had to start over now and Dom just wanted her back.

He had thought so many times to just tell her what happened to make them be apart. But he knew that if she found out it was his fault that she would be gone again. He had just gotten her back and he wasn't letting go again.

They had her looked at by some of the best doctors in the world and they said there could be a chance for her to get her memory back. He took the news as good news, but that was almost three months ago when they got home.

He sighed as he walked back down stairs to the back yard where Elena was sitting on the porch. He smiled, somewhere in his heart he loved her, but he never really could tell if it was just because he was lonely and missed Letty or if it was her.

He often leaned to missing Letty because if he had truly loved her he would have forgotten Letty. He sighed sitting beside her, she smiled,

"Hey you"

"Hey, I'm glad you came"

She nodded,

"And why is that? Seems pretty perfect here"

He shrugged,

"We were more than friends Elena; we were both there for each together when no one else got it"

She shrugged,

"We still get it, she's a ghost Dom. She doesn't remember the life you used to have. You're holding on to something that's just a memory"

Dom shook his head,

"She could remember"

"She could never remember, do you want a life that's full of pretend? We were happy Dom. We love each other. Come home"

"I am home"

She shook her head,

"I love you; I remember everything about our relationship. I remember every touch, everything. I'm not a ghost. Come back, we can be happy together"

Dom stayed quiet looking at her shaking his head, no rubbing his face. Letty had been listening from the door and her heart was breaking. Maybe she was just half a ghost. If she could only remember what she couldn't remember she could make everything alright again.

**Reviews are always nice to read, I do try and write in your suggestions. **

**Someone wanted a memory, so I gave you one. Someone wanted Dom's POV I did a little bit of it, more to come. SO don't be shy, review it upppp. **


	4. Chapter 4

Letty turned to walk back in to the house to try and make sense of what she just heard. But she walked straight in to Brian, with a groan,

"Let it is not polite to eavesdrop on people"

She glared at him not in the mood for jokes,

"Don't you have a baby to take care of?"

Brian smiled,

"He's with Mia"

Letty nodded and started walking up the stairs again. She only remembered him as the guy that was a cop trying to destroy her family. She didn't understand why Mia and Dom had let him back in the family.

She didn't understand why he was sorry, but she had to assume it had to do with why Dom and her were apart. He pulled her arm back as she started walking away,

"I know you don't remember this, but we were friends"

"You're right I don't remember"

He sighed,

"We're all trying to learn how to deal with this new situation."

She nodded,

"If you tell me why I wasn't with Dom before London, I will try and be your friend"

"Try?"

She nodded,

"Best offer"

"Dom would kill me"

She nodded,

"I thought that would be your answer"

She turned and started walking up the stairs, and Brian groaned.

"Fine. I'll take you somewhere"

She turned with a raised eyebrow,

"Where?"

He shook his head,

"If it sparks a memory it sparks it. But I can't tell you"

She took in a breath,

"Fine"

He nodded and they walked outside to his car. Letty tapped her fingers nervously on her knee as they drove somewhere. Brian looked at her,

"The old you is still in there"

She looked over and raised an eyebrow,

"And that means?"

He nodded to her knee,

"Whenever you were nervous you tapped your knee"

She nodded, looking back out the window,

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere that should hopefully jog your memory"

She nodded as he parked the car on the side of the road. They got out and Brian walked to the middle of the road. Letty shrugged,

"I don't get it"

Brian sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He had an overwhelming feeling of guilt in his soul. He knew Dom didn't want him to tell her anything, but she deserved to know.

He walked to the middle of the road and pointed to the ground,

"This is where your car crashed"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"I wouldn't crash my car"

"You we're being chased"

Letty nodded, the memory coming back of that night,

_She saw Fenix shoot the one driver in the head and she made a run for it. She knew she had to get out of there. She jumped in her car and sped away. She was driving faster than she ever thought. She saw the head lights behind her. _

_She felt the car flip in the air, she felt the heat of the fire and she felt her chest burning feeling like she just ran a marathon. She crawled out of the broken window and saw him. _

_Holding the gun at her face, Letty shook her head silently, begging for him not to kill her. She saw the remorse in his eyes and he moved the gun and shot her gas tank sending her flying in to the grass. _

_From that point on she remembered being found and brought to the hospital. Her last real memory finally starting to form._

She looked at Brian and he raised an eyebrow,

"Do you remember?"

She shook her head,

"No, this was a stupid idea. Let's go home"

Brian nodded as they slipped back in the car. Letty looked out the window. She now remembered her last memory before her new life. But what she didn't remember was why or how she got in that situation.

She sighed as they pulled in to the driveway. She got out and quickly retreated to the bedroom upstairs. From the open window she heard Elena laughing from the backyard. She went to the window and pulled the curtain away to look down.

They all looked happy, and she felt so out of place. All she wanted was Dom to take her in his arms like he used to. Tell her he loved her, made slow love to her. She ached for his touch, for him to look at her like he used too. She sighed sitting on the bed. She heard a knock on the door,

"Come in"

Mia walked in and gave her a small smiled,

"I come in peace"

Letty smiled as she looked at the plate of cookies in her head,

"If those are your double chocolate chip cookies we are even better than amazing"

Mia smiled and sat beside her,

"I'm sorry about earlier"

Letty nodded,

"Me too"

"It was just a shock that you remembered something."

"Join the club"

She smiled,

"Why haven't you told Dom?"

She shrugged,

"I guess he just feels distant. Mi, we haven't even had sex since we saw each other"

Mia stared at her,

"Excuse me?"

Letty nodded,

"I feel like maybe he was happier with Elena"

Mia shook her head,

"He was happy, but Let he always wore that necklace. He always had you on his mind."

"Then why the hell won't he touch me?"

"I guess that's something only he can answer"

She nodded shoving a cookie in her mouth. Mia laughed and Letty sighed,

"Tell me why I wasn't with him"

"Let"

She shrugged,

"I need to know, was it my fault?"

Mia shook her head,

"Letty"

Letty turned and faced her longest friend,

"I need to know"

Mia shrugged,

"You need to make Dom tell you"

"You don't think I've tried? We get to almost second base and he pulls back"

Mia laughed,

"He's never been one to resist you."

Letty nodded and nibbled on another cookie, Mia looked at her,

"If you want some advice"

Letty nodded,

"Tell him, tell him you remember you won't regret it."

"How do you know?"

"I know, hang on"

Mia got up and walked over to her bedroom coming back with a shoe box. Letty raised an eyebrow,

"Shoes aren't going to help me right now Mi"

Mia laughed, and shook her head placing in front of her.

"This box will explain everything to you. It holds the secrets of the last five years. You in the Dominican, everything. I suggest you ask Dom first, Letty he should be the one to explain this to you"

Letty nodded as Mia left the room. Letty ran her hand over the box, she sighed pushing it away from herself. What the hell was she going to do?

* * *

**Next one will be longer. Promise. Edit later, sorry if mistakes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dotty Love**

* * *

Letty had pulled out her duffle bag from under the bed, and started folding some clothes in to it. She needed to get away for a little while, she needed to leave. She sighed as she pulled a shirt out of the dresser and noticed an old picture,she remembered when it was taken. The annual Torreto family reunion,

_She was pulling at the sun dress her mother had made her wear. She was seventeen and hated it. Her hair was in a high pony tail. She was sitting on the grass with her back against the house. This year the party was at the Torreto's house, and she felt so out of place. She smiled when Dom sat beside her putting a hand on her leg, _

_"Hey you"_

_She smiled, _

_"I feel ridiculous"_

_"You look beautiful"_

_"You are just saying that so you get some"_

_Dom laughed and shook his head, _

_"No. I'm saying it because it's true"_

_She nodded, _

_"You like me better when I look like a girl?"_

_He turned to look her full on, _

_"Babe if you reminded me of a boy, nothing would happen. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."_

_She smiled, _

_"I like it when you're not such a tough guy"_

_Dom smiled kissing her temple as she laced her fingers with his, leaving them laying on her leg as Mia and Vince walked over sitting beside them. Mia smiled, _

_"You two are so cute"_

_Letty groaned, _

_"Mi"_

_She shrugged, _

_"You are, grandma can't stop talking about it"_

_Letty put her face in Dom's chest, and Dom smirked. Vince shrugged, _

_"When is this thing going to be over? Chelsea is waiting"_

_Letty laughed and so did Dom. Mia scoffed, _

_"You are disgusting"_

_Vince shrugged, _

_"I can't help up if I am a sex god and most if not all girls want to have sex with me"_

_Mia and Letty both raised their hands, _

_"I don't"_

_They laughed, and Vince scowled. _

_"You would if you were single"_

_Dom looked at Letty and she shook her head, and he smiled kissing her. Mia put her hands up, _

_"In your dreams"_

_"Oh yes it is"_

_Dom pulled back from Letty and pushed Vince to his back, _

_"Little sister"_

_Vince sighed, _

_"Alright sorry Mia"_

_She nodded and smiled as Tony walked over. _

_"Alright pretend you love each other for five seconds so I can take a picture"_

_They all laughed as they squeezed together and smiled. Tony pressed the button and flash went off. He pulled the camera down and smiled, _

_"You are all free to leave"_

_Vince jumped up, and ran off to his car, _

_"Thanks Tony, I'll be back later"_

_Mia stood up, _

_"I'm going to go finish my homework"_

_Letty and Dom didn't move. Dom looked at her, _

_"I'm good"_

_She nodded, and smiled. Tony nodded leaving the couple to be together. Dom leaned in to whisper her ear, _

_"I don't have to pretend I love you"_

_Letty pulled back, _

_"What?"_

_He smiled and kissed her gently, _

_"I'm in love with you Let"_

_She smiled and put her hands on his cheeks, _

_"I love you too"_

_Dom smiled as he kissed her gently. They pulled apart when they heard a ruffle of feet in the grass, Dom's grandmother was looking at them, _

_"You two will always be together, I can see it. It's hard to find. I remember looking at your grandfather like that"_

_Dom smiled, _

_"Grams"_

_She smiled, _

_"Dominic don't let that one go. You will be sorry"_

_He nodded, _

_"I won't let her go anywhere, trust me"_

The bedroom door opened and Letty looked over to Dom. His face flashed with confusion,

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged, not wanting to look at him. He walked over and pushed the bag to the side,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm leaving"

"The hell you are"

Letty shook her hand moving around him pulling the bag back towards her,

"Dom, please"

"Why are you leaving?"

She shook her head,

"Because I can't do this anymore"

"Do what?"

"I'm not going to be the one to hold you back anymore. Why did you invite her here? Because somewhere in your heart you still love her"

Dom sighed and moved the bag sitting on the bed in front of her,

"I would be lying if I said I didn't, but Let that doesn't mean I don't want this"

"I'm not the girl you fell in love with anymore"

"I see it, she's in there"

"Maybe we should both stop holding on to something that isn't there. You were happy with her"

"I was happy with you"

She shook her head,

"That was a long time ago"

Dom stayed quiet as she looked at him, he whispered,

"I don't want you to go"

"Then tell me why we weren't together. I need you to tell me something. From what you told me we were close and we wouldn't hide stuff from each other. Tell me and I will stay"

Dom looked down and shook his head; Letty grabbed his face and made him look at her. His eyes looked down trying not to look in to hers. Letty whispered,

"Please"

"If I tell you, you will hate me"

"No I won't"

He nodded,

"I don't want to lose you again. You were my best friend, you were everything."

"Past tense, Dom"

"We can get there again"

She shook her head,

"You barely touch me. If you want us to be together again you need to start acting like it"

"It's not that, I want you so bad. I need you so bad"

"Then what is stopping you?"

"You're basically a stranger. I want to grab you and take you but I only remember the old you. I didn't want to take advantage of you. You aren't mine anymore. You are a brand new person"

Letty smiled and kissed him. She pulled his hands to her hips and Dom grabbed her hips pulling her a little closer. Letty moaned and grabbed the back of his neck. Dom started pulling at the bottom of her shirt and she pulled away throwing it across the room as Dom did the same.

Letty pushed him back and attacked his lips. Dom grabbed her hips and Letty laid on top of him as he played with the band of her sweat pants. She pulled back and whispered,

"Don't tease unless you're going to go the whole way"

Dom replied with a hungry kiss and Letty smiled through it as she started to grind on him as he groaned in her mouth. He pulled away attacking her neck mumbling,

"Same to you"

She laughed and started undoing his belt buckle; she threw it across the room as it collided with the wall. Dom flipped them over so he was on top, and Letty laughed. He smiled down at her, and she raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

He shook his head,

"Nothing"

She smiled and kissed him. She knew that he was thinking it was like old times because it was. She wanted to be close to him, but she had to be careful not to let it slip that she knew how much this meant to him.

She understood now why he was so careful with her. He respected her too much to do anything. He thought she might regret. He ran his lips over hers ripping her from her thoughts, he whispered,

"Are you sure?"

She smiled,

"I want you"

He nodded, as he pulled down her sweat pants and she kicked them off her ankles. Dom had already slipped his pants off and pushed inside her. They both moaned at the contact they had been dreaming of.

Perfectly fitting in to each other and hitting the perfect strides. Letty gripped his shoulders as Dom pounded in her with a grunt. She moaned,

"Faster"

Dom felt himself grow inside her and instinct took over going faster and harder. Letty moaned and put her legs around his waist wanting to feel him deeper inside of him. Dom put his head in her shoulder as they were both collapsing in to the moment.

Letty shuttered underneath him as Dom collapsed beside her.

"Good god Dominic"

He smirked and leaned on to his side, kissing her gently,

"Did that jog any memories?"

She laughed,

"I think I was close, why don't we try again"

Dom smirked as she crawled on top of him,

"We have a lot of time baby"

She smiled and looked down at him,

"You don't have to be afraid to love me again. I think the old me would be okay with it"

He nodded and smiled,

"I will tell you, just give me time"

She nodded,

"Is there anything I could do to make that time a little sooner?"

He laughed,

"You could try"

She smiled and leaned taking his mouth in hers,

"You bet I will"

* * *

**Reviews are always nice. We're getting a little insight of Dom's mind. Elena drama is coming.**


	6. Chapter 6

Letty and Dom were laying in bed together and Dom was tracing circles on Letty's bare back as she tried to hold in the tears that were threating to fall. She just wanted him to say he loved her and look her in the eyes just like every time they made love before.

Dom could sense she wasn't alright and whispered,

"Just tell me what you are hiding"

Letty's voice cracked as she answered,

"Why do you think I'm hiding something?"

Dom laughed,

"You used to think all the time after sex"

She nodded her head,

"I did huh?"

He smiled,

"You did"

She got up and grabbed his shirt from the ground slipping it on, retreating to the bathroom. She closed the door quickly and sat in front of the bathtub with her back leaning on it. Dom knocked on the door,

"Let"

She couldn't answer him, she just sat there. He opened the door and looked at her sitting beside her,

"What is it?"

She shook her head,

"Nothing"

Dom looked at her,

"Just tell me, we could tell each other anything"

She looked up and sighed. There was a knock on the bedroom door and Letty shook her head. Dom sighed walking to it and opening it. There stood Elena,

"Hey, I was wondering if you had a minute"

Dom leaned against the door frame, only in his sweat pants.

"What's up?"

"What we talked about"

He nodded,

"Elena"

She shook her head as she kissed him. Dom groaned and pushed her off,

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I love you. Don't you feel it? "

He sighed,

"Elena"

She clung to his shirt,

"You left me for someone that doesn't even remember you"

"You told me too. You said you would too"

She shrugged,

"I wouldn't have told you too if you were leaving me for a stranger"

He shook his head,

"I think you need to leave"

"Dom we can have a life together, we can have a family. I remember everything from our relationship"

He shook his head,

"Elena, this is not the time or place"

"Then when is?"

"Not now"

Dom shut the door and walked back to the bathroom and sat beside her. She looked at him and smiled,

"You could go with her"

He shook his head,

"We promised each other, forever. We promised each other through the bad and the good. This is the bad, well get back to the good"

She nodded,

"Tell me a good memory"

Dom sighed and smiled,

"We had gone on this mini vacation out of state. We were at some lake and the water was so blue. You decided we had to go swimming. But we didn't have any thing to change in to. So you suggested our birthday suits."

Letty laughed and nodded,

"Keep going"

She loved hearing Dom's side of the memories she cherished. He smiled,

"So it didn't take much to convince me. So we stripped down and ran off the dock. The water was so cold, we screamed as we hit it. But for some reason you wouldn't get out."

"It felt good. It felt like everything horrible at that moment in my life washed away"

He looked at her,

"What?"

She bit her lip, She looked at him and sighed and he raised an eyebrow. She closed her eyes, and sighed,

"I remember."

Dom took a breath in,

"What?"

She shook her head,

"I don't remember everything."

"What do you remember?"

She shrugged, and smiled,

"I remember when you got us a weeks' worth of detention for making out in the teacher's washroom"

Dom smiled and grabbed her hips making her straddle him putting his hands on her cheek,

"Let what are you saying?"

She smiled, and shrugged,

"I missed you"

He smiled and kissed her. She pulled away hugging him around the neck. Dom snuggled in to her neck,

"Is it really you?"

She nodded,

"I didn't know how to tell you"

He nodded and they sat there hugging each other, neither wanting to let go. She whispered,

"I'm sorry I tore us apart"

He pulled away,

"What are you talking about?"

She shrugged,

"You won't tell me why we were together; I have to assume it was my fault"

He laughed a bit,

"It was my fault"

She furrowed her brow together,

"What?"

"It was me. I'm the reason"

She shook her head, and he looked down. She could tell this was a lot to take in for him so she just held on to him. The weight she was carrying around disappeared. They were okay, he was hers again. She barely whispered,

"Dom"

He nodded,

"Yeah"

"I love you"

She felt him smile against her shoulder, and he whispered the words she's been dying to hear,

"I love you"

"One more thing"

He pulled back and looked at her,

"What?"

She punched him,

"That was the stupidest thing you've ever done"

"What are you talking about?"

"Leaping across a bridge"

"I couldn't let you fall"

She smiled and kissed him. She pulled away and put her forehead on his whispering,

"I could have lost you"

"I didn't want to lose you again"

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Did you want to marry her?"

"Elena?"

Letty nodded, and he answered her.

"Truth"

She nodded,

"Every bit"

"I think I just didn't want to be alone anymore. It felt good to have someone with me. To have someone to fill the void"

She nodded,

"And now that I'm back, or most of me is?"

He shrugged,

"Maybe you can start wearing that ring I bought, all those years ago"

She laughed,

"You are not proposing to me in the bathroom"

Dom laughed,

"I've tried everywhere else"

"I'll make you a deal"

Dom raised an eyebrow,

"Alright"

"When you tell me about the memories I can't remember, I will say yes"

Dom laughed put his hand out,

"Deal"

Letty grabbed it and shook it,

"Deal"

Dom smiled,

"So do you remember everything, or just some things?"

"I think I remember everything but I'm not sure"

Dom smirked,

"Do you remember when we did it on this floor?"

Letty laughed and shrugged,

"I'm sure you could jog my memory"

* * *

**So I was debating posting this chapter. I decided I liked where it was going, so there it is. Reviews are nice to read. No time to edit, off to work. **


	7. Chapter 7

The couple had moved to the bed by now, they were tangled in each other both feeling the same relief washing over them. Letty was tracing circles on his chest as he asked her,

"So how long have you remembered?"

She sighed,

"I've been getting flashes the last two months"

"Two months Let?"

She shrugged,

"I didn't want to get your hopes up"

He nodded,

"You remember everything?"

"I don't know, I think I do. But I guess we'll never really know"

He nodded, and she sighed moving to straddle him,

"I remember enough to know you are the only one for me. I remember enough to know I love you more than anything. I remember enough to know if that Brazilian chick doesn't back off she's going to have a broken nose"

Dom laughed as his head went back. Letty smirked,

"What is with her?"

He shrugged,

"You know I am irresistible babe"

She smiled,

"I know"

He smiled and kissed her gently. She pulled back,

"Would you jump across a bridge for her?"

He laughed,

"Still not over that?"

She shook her head,

"Sweetest thing you've ever done for me"

He smiled,

"No I think jumping almost to my death would only be for you"

"So you would let her die? Nice guy"

Dom laughed as she got up and opened the door, he called after her,

"Yeah you better run for it!"

She laughed as she ran down the stairs running in to the beast that was Hobbs. She looked up and bite her lip,

"Who invited the brick wall?"

Mia laughed and Brian chuckled as he held a sleeping Jack in his arms. Hobbs coughed,

"Elena asked me to come"

Letty nodded as Dom finally came down the stairs, she looked over her shoulder,

"Did you get lost?"

He laughed,

"No, I had to pee if you have to know"

She shrugged,

"I've heard worse"

He smirked as she walked over to Mia,

"What are you doing here Hobbs?"

He nodded,

"We should go talk in private"

Dom nodded as they walked outside to the garage. Hobbs sighed,

"I come here as a friend, to give you some advice"

"And would I want your advice?"

He shrugged,

"Recently some shady activity has been happening in Tokyo. I know you have a friend there, and you should warn him to be careful"

"What kind of activity?"

Hobbs threw a file on the hood of the unfinished car,

"Activity that you and your family are very fond of, he needs to be careful. I got you pardons once; I won't be able to do it again"

Dom nodded, and tossed the file on the old desk as the two men walked back towards the house. They walked in and Dom felt the tension. He looked at Letty and she was in full kick ass mode. Elena stood with her shoulders up and cop face on staring at her. Mia's hand on Letty's knee, Dom knew that was the only thing keeping her from leaping off the couch. Hobbs asked first,

"Everything alright here ladies"

Letty spit through her teeth,

"If you don't get your partner out of here, you will need to find a new one"

Dom warned her,

"Let"

She looked at him and pointed,

"Stay out of it"

He nodded, he knew when to stand down from her. Hobbs moved between them,

"What happened?"

Elena started first,

"She thinks she can just walk right back in to his life, and everything will be the same"

Letty growled,

"First off he came to find me; secondly our relationship is none of your concern."

Elena rolled her eyes,

"He only came to find you because I told him he could go"

Letty looked at Dom and he looked down a bit before meeting her eyes. She laughed dryly,

"Fine Elena you want him? Take him. He won't love you, you know that. He will always come back to me. But you know what is really pathetic; some girl that needs to barge in to a home where she doesn't belong and take something that really wasn't hers in the first place"

"And you will always be the girl that reminded him of his first love. You are nothing but a ghost, a shell of a memory"

"I remember a lot more than you think I do"

She laughed dryly simply stating,

"Prove it"

Letty looked her in the eyes pointing at the stairs,

"You see how that one stair bends down?"

Elena turned and nodded,

"I did that, Tony was replacing the boards because of termites. I came running in to the house looking for Mia. He hadn't finished placing the board all the way in. I ran up them ignoring his yells and I bent it. He couldn't get it out, so it's always been like that"

She blinked,

"And how do I know Dom didn't tell you that?"

She sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"You actually are stupid huh?"

Dom gave her a low growl,

"Easy"

She stood up,

"You want me to back down? You want me to let the girl you've been screwing in my place walk over me. You know very well that, that is not me. She needs to back off and get over the fact that she doesn't belong here"

Elena stepped in,

"We weren't just having sex, we love each other"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"And that's why he dropped everything to come find me? Get it through your head you don't belong here"

Letty stormed past her and up the stairs. Dom sighed and Mia looked at him. He nodded and turned to Elena,

"I think it's time you should go"

She shook her head,

"You want that hot head over me"

"I would take her over anyone, Elena. You know what true love feels like you had it. You know it wasn't what we had. So go and try and find it again, I have mine back and I'm not letting it go again"

She shook her as she left,

"You are making a huge mistake"

Hobbs walked to Elena and put his arm around her shoulders,

"Come on, we should leave"

She nodded and the front door clicked behind them. Brian stood still holding Jack,

"What the hell just happened? Letty remembers?"

Mia laughed,

"Come here baby, I'll explain everything"

He smiled as he sat beside her. Dom sighed, walking up the stairs. He opened the bedroom door and Letty turned,

"Is she gone?"

He nodded,

"Yes"

"Next time I see her so hel-"

Dom cut her off with a kiss as he walked them to the bed. Letty smiled as he pulled away,

"Just be here with me. We are finally back. I love you"

She smirked,

"Make me remember"

"My pleasure"

* * *

**You guys are crazy. SO many emails in just a couple hours, reviews are always nice to read. It's 2 am, edit in the morning. **


	8. Chapter 8

**You are guys are crazzzzy! Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows. :)**

**Edit later, off to work. **

* * *

It was almost three am and Dom had left a sleeping Letty in bed walking outside to the garage to look at the file. He collapsed in the chair opening it up. He saw pictures of Han. He looked alone, he looked lost.

But then he would look at another picture and he looked in charge. He looked like he was ruling the streets. He smiled, that was the friend he knew. Confident and strong with connections around the world, he took a sip of his corona and set it down flipping through a few more documents.

He looked up when Letty walked through the doors, he smiled. She walked behind him putting his arms around his shoulders and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

He sighed, rubbing her arms,

"Han might be in trouble"

Letty tilted her head,

"Why do you think that?"

He nodded towards the papers. He breathed in,

"Hobbs dropped this off said I should try and tell Han to back off whatever he is doing."

She nodded,

"Can I see that picture?"

"Which one?"

She lifted up one of her arms and pointed at the corner of one; Dom picked it up and held it in front of them. Letty held her breath and her muscles tensed behind him,

"What is it?"

She shook her head,

"Nothing"

Dom turned in the chair, pulling her to his lap,

"Truth"

She sighed,

"You're not going to like it"

He shrugged,

"We'll deal with it together"

"That guy… he looks a lot like Ian"

Dom shrugged and looked at her,

"Ian?"

She breathed in,

"Shaw, he's Owen's brother"

Dom looked at her,

"What?"

She nodded,

"I've only met him a handful of times. He's a scary guy"

Dom nodded,

"And he's close to Han"

She nodded,

"Han's a big boy he can take care of himself"

"He's family, and maybe I should go warn him"

"He has a phone Dom, if he was in trouble he would call"

"Unless he doesn't know he's in trouble Let"

She stroked his cheek,

"Then call him, but you are not going to Tokyo without me. I just got you back"

"Who said I would go alone? We could use a vacation"

She smiled,

"Fine call him, if he's ready for a visit we will go"

Dom smiled,

"Alright"

She smiled,

"But can it wait? I want you to come back to bed and just hold me like you used too"

Dom smiled and nodded,

"I think I can do that"

She squealed as he picked her up as he turned the light off they walked back in to the house. She put her head on his shoulder as they went up the stairs. Dom threw her on the bed and crawled over top of her,

"You have no idea how it feels to know you're okay"

She smiled,

"We're together now, that's what matters"

"If I had known"

She tilted her head as she put her hands on his cheeks,

"Known what?"

He shook his head, and she kissed him.

"Dom, just talk to me. Tell me what happened"

"I've tried to forget for so long"

Letty knew the words coming out his mouth were painful for him. But she wanted to know. She needed to know. She barely whispered,

"Let me help you get past this"

He sighed as he hugged her, burying his head in her neck.

"We thought you were dead, we buried you"

Letty stayed silent for a little while. As she rubbed her back, she smirked and told him,

"Next time make sure it's really me in the casket"

Dom smiled and kissed her shoulder. She sighed as she tried to stay awake but her eyes and mind were deceiving her. They were slowly shutting down and she drifted off to sleep with Dom in her arms.

Letty woke up the next morning to a sleeping Dom beside her. She smiled, she had been imagining this moments for months. She smiled as she watched his chest rise and fall. She felt his hand run down to her ass and squeeze it. She laughed,

"I didn't realize you were awake"

He shrugged,

"I was just trying to hold on to the moment"

She nodded kissing his chest. As she shut her eyes again, breathing in his scent. She drummed her fingers on his chest, Dom mumbled,

"What is it?"

She sighed; she knew pushing the memories would not be good so she decided to sit up. She smiled and he opened one eye to look at her,

"I need you to do something for me"

He hummed,

"I do?"

She nodded,

"You owe me a day at the beach with strawberry smoothies and those candied cashews"

He smiled,

"I think that can be arranged"

Letty smiled and kissed him. He smiled and pulled back. Letty stood up on the bed and jumped off of it. Dom watched her and smiled as she closed the bathroom door. He reached for his phone and dialed Han's number.

Han answered on the forth ring with sleep in his voice,

"This better be good"

Dom laughed,

"Hey man, sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

Han snapped awake,

"Dom? What is it?"

Dom smiled,

"Nothing man, we're good here"

"Letty's fine?"

"Perfect"

"I'm glad"

Dom nodded,

"I actually needed to talk to you about something"

"Alright man, what is it?"

"Hobbs stopped by and he said you need to be careful. Ian Shaw is watching you."

"Shaw?"

"Owen's brother. Letty recognized him. Please lay low for a little while"

"I am not one for that, but I'll keep an eye out. Send me his picture"

"Will do. Be safe, we might plan a little trip to see you"

"You're welcome anytime man"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then"

"See you"

Letty walked out of the bathroom in her bikini and smiled. Dom groaned,

"I don't know if we will make it to the beach"

Letty laughed as he got off the bed pinning her to the wall. She smiled and kissed him. She pulled back biting him lip and smirked,

"If you play your cards right maybe we can fool around in your car"

Dom smiled and kissed her,

"Or we could fool around in the shower?"

Dom pulled at the string of her bikini, and Letty smiled.

"Or both?"


	9. Chapter 9

Letty had invited Mia, Brian and Jack with her and Dom to the beach. They were all walking along the sand trying to find a nice quiet spot. They finally found one and they set down their stuff. Jack sat in the sand and started playing with it.

Mia sat beside him as Brian went to get a few drinks. Dom was setting up the umbrella in the sand as Letty pulled out their portable speakers and plugged in her ipod. She sat on the blanket and Dom sat beside her,

"So I was thinking"

She laughed,

"That's never a good thing"

He narrowed her eyes at her,

"Funny"

She smiled,

"What is it?"

He shrugged,

"I think we should get away for a few days."

She nodded,

"And do what?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed pushing him,

"Is that all I am? Sex machine?"

He nodded,

"Why do you think I risked my life for you?"

She rolled her eyes,

"You are my knight in shining amour Dominic Torreto"

"I try Leticia Ortiz"

She smiled,

"When did you want to go?"

"This weekend"

"As in tomorrow?"

Dom nodded and she shrugged,

"Alright"

Dom nodded and kissed her gently as he laid down on the sand. She was watching the waves crash to the shove when Jack's laugh broke her from the trance. She looked down as Brian was throwing him in the air and catching him.

Mia smiled from the sand, Letty had always wanted a family. She thought she owed the world a good family in exchange for her absent one. She always knew Mia would be an amazing mother, to the million kids she would have one day. Letty smiled, and asked,

"So Mi, any more kids in the future?"

Mia smiled and looked over to her. She shrugged, but Brian answered,

"In a few years"

Mia looked at him,

"Years?"

Brian nodded,

"Yeah, like four"

Mia shook her head,

"No way, I want them to be close in age. If they are too far apart they won't be close"

Letty laughed,

"Sorry I asked"

She heard Dom chuckle beside her, and she raised an eyebrow,

"And what's so funny Mr. Chuckles"

He shrugged,

"Nothing, I am just enjoying the sun shine"

Letty nodded,

"Yeah okay"

She stood up dusting the sand from her legs, grabbing Mia's hand.

"Come on, let's go find new boys"

Mia shrugged,

"Can I keep Jack still?"

Letty shrugged,

"Yeah he's cute"

Brian playfully pulled him away,

"No mam. You are not taking my son on your little adventure"

The girls shrugged, as Mia kissed Jack's forehead. They were walking away as Mia shouted,

"Make sure you put sun block on him"

Brian waved her off and sat beside Dom. Dom looked over to Jack who was crawling on to his chest. Dom laughed and hugged him. Brian stroked his hair,

"Little guy is tired"

Dom smiled as he sat up holding Jack to his chest,

"What it was like to nap and not be judge"

Brian laughed,

"I know we have like fifty years before we can have naps again"

Dom laughed,

"Counting the days"

It was about thirty minutes later and the girls came back. Letty sighed sitting beside Dom, Mia taking Jack from him. Brian laughed,

"I thought you were getting new boys"

Letty laughed,

"I feel so old"

Dom laughed,

"And why is that?"

"Everyone is like eighteen. Here we are Twenty seven and Twenty nine"

Brian laughed,

"We're still young"

They both turned to him, and Letty raised an eyebrow,

"We are old."

"We have a kid"

Dom laughed,

"Girls, we are still young. You remember when this happened when you were sixteen? It was almost the end of the world"

They rolled their eyes and pointed at each other,

"Her fault"

Mia pointed at herself and Letty did the same,

"Was not"

The boys chuckled and they shook their heads. The girls huffed and sat down. Dom rubbed Letty's back,

"We've had more adventures then these kids ever will"

She nodded,

"I know"

Dom smirked,

"We can afford a face lift later in your life if want it"

She turned,

"Are you saying I'm going to need one?"

She raised an eyebrow and he sighed,

"No, I was just trying to make you happy"

She laughed,

"Well don't tell me we can afford a face lift"

He smiled and kissed her,

"I don't want you to have one. Your lips would be funny. I like your lips"

Kiss,

"just"

Kiss

"The"

Kiss

"way"

Kiss"

"They"

Kiss

"Are"

Letty laughed and kissed him for real. She whispered,

"Good save"

He nodded.

"I also like a few things, that never need to change"

She smirked,

"You can show me those ones later"

Dom chuckled and stood up. Letty raised an eyebrow,

"Where are you going?"

He put his hand out,

"I thought today involved strawberry smoothies"

She nodded and took his hand standing up. Mia and Brian were too busy looking at Jack to notice the couple leaving. Letty grabbed Dom's arm as they walked down the sand. Dom smiled,

"So where do you want to go?"

She shrugged,

"Somewhere completely different"

Dom pursed his lips,

"Like cold?"

Letty shuttered,

"Maybe not, how about we just pack and when we get to the airport we jump on whatever plane is next?"

Dom shrugged,

"Sounds like my kind of adventure"

Letty smiled as they got to the counter to order their drinks,

"Two strawberry smoothies"

The cashier nodded and smiled, turning to make them. Dom turned and put his hands on Letty's hips, he smiled,

"What?"

He shrugged,

"It still surprises me that you're here"

She smiled,

"And you aren't going to get rid of me again"

"Sounds good to me"

Dom kissed her and they got a little carried away before they heard a cough. They pulled apart and laughed. Letty grabbed the cups as Dom pulled out a twenty,

"Keep the change"

The girl smiled,

"Thank you"

Dom smiled as Letty passed him his drink. They were walking back towards Brian and Mia when Letty stopped. Dom turned,

"What is it?"

"I want you to myself."

Dom laughed,

"You were never good at sharing"

Letty smiled,

"Come on let's go find some place _private_"

The wink at the end of the sentence Dom groaned grabbing her hand. Letty laughed sipping on her drink as Dom tugged her towards the car.

* * *

**I wanted to make a light chapter before it got heavy. Hope you like it. **


	10. Chapter 10

It was later that night and Letty was packing her bag for her trip with Dom. She sighed as she dropped a shirt on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and noticed the box Mia had given to her a couple days ago. She sat on the floor crossing her legs placing the box in her lap.

This was it; she opened the lid but quickly closed it when Dom walked in. He looked at her,

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

She shrugged standing up putting the box back under the bed. Dom went to grab it but Letty stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

Dom shrugged and mimicked her,

"Nothing"

"Dom"

He sighed looking at her,

"What's in the box?"

She sighed and sat back down; Dom sat beside her and grabbed her hand. She looked over.

"This box contains everything you won't tell me"

"Mia gave you that"

She nodded,

"Yeah, I haven't read anything"

He nodded and took it from her. He sighed and took her hands,

"I know you are going to scream and probably hit me But I know you want to know what happened"

She nodded, and he continued.

"The night after we hijacked those oil tankers…"

Letty nodded,

"Yeah"

"You remember that?"

"Bits and pieces"

He nodded,

"Han told me that cops raided one of our garages. I didn't want you around when they caught up to me, I wanted you safe"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"That probably went over well"

Dom chuckled and shrugged,

"You told me not to worry about it. That night we spent it wrapped up in each other, and I left you all the money I had left. I left you alone, and "

Letty put her hand up the memories flooding back in to her mind, piece by piece.

_She had woken later than usual; rubbing her eyes she staggered out of the bed and in to the bathroom. She splashed her face with water and turned the shower on to the hottest she could get it to try and soothe the muscles that were aching. _

_She looked back to the bed, and noticed Dom wasn't there. She shrugged it off figuring that he was at the garage with Han, planning their next adventure. She stepped in to the shower, humming. She was happy; she finally had Dom back with her for good. _

_Last night they had made love so many times she lost count; she wanted this life with him. As long as he was in it they were okay. She was okay. After washing her hair, she stepped out and braided it to the side. _

_She threw on a pair of shorts and a tank before grabbing her bag and walking to the garage. She smiled stepping in, _

_"Morning, Dom here?"_

_Han looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Han knew Dom had left last night because he had stopped by telling him where he was going and not to tell her. She was in too much danger with him. Letty stopped, _

_"What?"_

_"Let"_

_She dropped her bag on the floor, _

_"What is he just getting parts for something? Did Teco get arrested again?"_

_Han shook his head standing up from the car wiping his hands,_

_"Letty, Dom's gone"_

_She took a step back; she knew what he was saying. She grabbed her bag off the floor shaking her head. He called for her put she put her hand up, practically running back to the little apartment they shared. When she got there she noticed the money and the necklace on the table. _

_She sighed pushing them both off the table. She sat on the bed, with her head in her hands. He had left her again, she was alone. She wanted so bad to just chase after him but she knew it was too late. He was gone. _

With tears in her eyes she looked at him,

"You left me again"

He nodded,

"Let"

She shook her head standing up throwing the box on the floor in the process. Dom stood up, and tried to hug her, but she pushed him off.

"Don't touch me. I trusted you; did that night mean nothing to you?"

"It meant everything"

"But it was so easy to leave"

"You think it was easy?"

She shrugged,

"What am I supposed to think?"

He looked her in the eyes and told her,

"You were supposed to know that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life. Everything for the last three years has been my fault."

She shook her head,

"You knew very well that I was in it for the long haul Dominic. You shouldn't have left"

He scoffed,

"I asked you to marry be the night before do you remember what you said?"

Letty looked at him, as flash of her past interrupted the fight,

_They were sitting on their balcony watching the sun set. Dom had a corona in one hand and Letty on his lap. He couldn't ask for anything more but one thing. Letty turned to him, _

_"What do you need?"_

_He raised an eyebrow,_

_"What?"_

_"You mumbled, I just need one more thing"_

_He smiled, _

_"Oh nothing"_

_She turned straddling him, _

_"What is it? Can I help?"_

_He nodded, and she smirked taking his beer and taking a sip. _

_"Hit me with it"_

_He smiled, _

_"I want you to marry me"_

_Letty chocked on the beer and set it on the arm of the chair, _

_"Excuse me?"_

_He shrugged, _

_"I mean we've been together basically our whole lives. It's time"_

_She rolled her eyes, _

_"That's romantic"_

_He laughed, _

_"I love you, marry me"_

_She shook her head, _

_"Why are you asking now?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Are you asking because we have a heist tomorrow? Are you asking so you can show me around because I don't like either of those options"_

_"I am asking because I love you"_

_She shook her head, _

_"I don't want to get married"_

_"Ever?"_

_She shrugged, _

_"I mean maybe one day. But not for a while, Dom we're young. We're criminals. Marriage doesn't seem to be right, right now."_

_Dom nodded, Letty looked at him and was about to say something but his phone went off. She got off of him and he went inside to get it. She blew it, she should have screamed yes. But her stupid attitude was getting her in trouble again. _

_She sighed sinking to the chair pulling the blanket over herself. Dom came back out, _

_"Han needs me"_

_She nodded, _

_"Want me to come?"_

_He shook his head kissing her hair, _

_"No, I won't be long"_

_She pulled his arm and turned back, _

_"Dom, I love you"_

_He smiled and kissed her. _

_"I know"_

_"I'm just not ready"_

_He smiled, _

_"Ready for what?"_

_She smiled and nodded as he left her to watch the stars. _

She sighed sitting on the bed; this was a lot for her to take in, in just a short amount of time. She shook her head,

"I told you I wasn't ready. It didn't mean I didn't want to be with you"

She looked up at him and he shook his head,

"I didn't want to leave"

She rolled her eyes,

"But you did"

Dom stayed quiet until Letty barely whispered,

"I want to be alone"

Dom nodded, moving to kiss her hair before walking out of the room to sleep in the guest room.

* * *

**More of a fight to come, trust me. **


	11. Chapter 11

Letty decided to have a bath and try to get her head straight. She poured in the expensive bubble bath and let the tub fill with the hottest water she could take. She sighed putting her hair up in a bun on the top of her head slipping in to the tub.

She closed her eyes as a memory flooded her brain. She just wanted them to stop,

_Sitting on the plane back to LA was the last thing she wanted to be doing. She grabbed her bag exiting the plan. She smiled as she saw Mia standing there smiling. Letty smiled as she hugged her longest friend. _

_Mia rubbed her back and told her, _

_"I have so much ice cream in the freezer"_

_Letty laughed, _

_"Thanks Mi"_

_She nodded as they pulled apart, she smiled, _

_"Come on, the house is too quiet without everyone around"_

_Letty nodded as the got in to the car. When they got back to the house Letty walked straight to the bed room she shared with Dom. She could still smell him in the air; nothing moved or touched since they left years ago. _

Letty sighed; she was remembering everything she had always wanted to remember. But not she just wanted it to stop. She played with the bubbles when another memory pushed through her pounding headache,

_"Buster you owe me this. You owe all of this"_

_"It's not that easy Letty"_

_Brian sighed moving papers in to a pile from his desk as Letty sat infront of him in the chair, biting her nail. She sighed, _

_"You need to take him down, I need Dom back"_

_He shook his head, _

_"It's too dangerous"_

_Letty shook her head, _

_"If I get you this guy, you are real cop guy and I get him back"_

_Brian shook his head, _

_"I don't know if I can agree to that"_

_Letty stood up and looked at him, _

_"This is all your fault. This would never have happened if you hadn't had shown up. You know that right? Jesse is dead because of you."_

_"Jesse had nothing to do with me"_

_Brian stood up matching her anger, and she scoffed, _

_"And Vince"_

_"Would be dead if I hadn't called for that helicopter"_

_She rolled her eyes, _

_"Whatever buster, you let me know if you want to be the hero or stay the buster"_

Letty sighed pushing herself out of the tub and pulling the plug out, wrapping a towel around herself. She walked in their bedroom slipping on one of Dom's old shirts and combing her hair out.

She decided to go get something to sooth her head. She walked downstairs and the only think lighting the floor was the TV playing something that sounded like an action movie. She grabbed a water bottle and a bottle of pills before walking back up the stairs.

The next morning she woke up to the sun high in the sky signaling it was late afternoon. She got out of bed and slipped on some shorts and a t-shirt. She threw her hair in a high bun and went down stairs in search of something to eat.

She saw a note taped to the fridge,

_We all went to the garage early, you seemed to peaceful to wake up. Come by later if you're up to it. _

_-Dom_

She crumbled the note throwing it in the trash. She settled on a fruit smoothie and some TV court room shows. Last night was too much for her, the memories didn't stop. Or she should say the flashes of her past didn't stop. It was a couple hours later when she looked up when the front door open and Dom walked in. He smiled,

"You're up"

She nodded. He sighed and walked to sit on the table in front of her. He put a bag down, and smiled.

"I come with a peace offering"

She nodded,

"And what's that?"

He smiled,

"Kung poo chicken."

Letty tried to hide her smirk but Dom laughed and handed her the container, she took it and turned back to the TV. Dom sat beside her,

"I know you're mad"

"Pissed off"

He nodded,

"But it was the past Let"

She rolled her eyes ignoring him. Dom sighed getting up to grab a couple beers from the fridge. He set one beside her and sat on the other end of the couch. Dom chuckled, and Letty let her eyes look at him, he shrugged,

"I just can't believe you still like these shows"

She shrugged,

"Some things never change"

He nodded,

"Like how sorry I am"

She shook her head,

"Nice try"

Dom looked at her,

"It wasn't all my fault. You wouldn't have been pronounced dead if you had just let well enough alone"

This got her started as she placed the container on the table,

"Well enough?"

Dom nodded and before he could respond Letty was on her feet screaming,

"Well enough would have been you staying with me. We were happy. We were together and you left me. You left me in a country alone. This was your fault"

Dom stood too,

"You had to play hero and get yourself in some serious shit"

"I just wanted you to come home"

"And I would have"

She tilted her head, attitude on full,

"What when you were dead and they were bringing your body back? I wanted a life with you. I wanted a family. I just wanted you"

"And look what happened in the process"

She scoffed yelling as she went up the stairs,

"And you trying to protect me worked perfectly"

Dom sighed sitting on the couch throwing the TV remote across the room. He was frustrated with himself. He felt guilt over everything but also anger. If she had just stayed out of trouble they might have that life together.

But he knew that was who she was. She was the girl that would fight tooth and nail for him. He just wanted to hold her and tell her he was sorry but once again their stubbornness was getting the best of them. He wasn't going to leave her again, he was going to fight and he was going to win her back. Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**Sorry its so late, hope you like it. Edit later. Off to bed. **


	12. Chapter 12

_"Alright here is your phone, only call me. Cash just in case. Car is outside. Be careful"_

_"I'm not an idiot Brian. I can do this"_

_He nodded, _

_"Nothing stupid. Please."_

_She rolled her eyes, patting him on the shoulder, _

_"You worry too much buster"_

The flashes with Brian were really bothering her. She only really remembered hating him, why would she never trust him. She laid on the bed trying to push out of the memories she wished she never had to remember.

_Letty was sitting in his office reading a magazine as Brian went over paper work about the guy she was supposed to find for them. He looked up ignoring the paper work, _

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_Letty put the magazine down for a second and raised an eyebrow, _

_"You would really risk your life for him?"_

_She nodded, _

_"I would give up everything for him"_

_"Even after he left"_

_She shrugged, _

_"He was trying to protect me, sometimes he doesn't think before he does something"_

_"Kind of like you"_

_She scoffed, _

_"You're one to talk; you jumped in to bed and fell in love while you were undercover"_

_Brian nodded going back to his paper work, Letty lifted up the magazine as she told him, _

_"She misses you"_

_Brian smiled as he started filling out more forms, Letty smirked as she flipped the page. The silence was nice to them; they didn't need to say much. They both had a job to do. _

Letty heard a knock on the front door. She opened the bedroom door to listen as Dom opened it. She heard Elena's voice. God this girl never learns was all Letty could think. She moved closer to the stairs to listen to the conversation.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to come say goodbye"

"You left with Hobbs"

She shook her head,

"No I didn't, I couldn't leave things the way they were."

Dom shook his head,

"Elena"

"Dom, just listen to me. We could have a family, we could get away from here we could start over just like we did before. We were happy"

"I'm happy now"

She shook her head,

"You aren't Dom. I see that. You looked stressed. You look just like when I first met you. Confused, sad and angry. Maybe finding Letty was a mistake, she's only caused more pain"

Dom shook his head,

"No she hasn't"

"Yes she has"

Dom shook his head,

"Elena you should leave. Go with Hobbs, be a cop again. You aren't with a fugitive, you can be a cop again"

"I want you"

Dom sighed,

"Elena, this is where I want to be, with the people I want to be with. That's never going to change"

Letty was walking back to her room when she walked in to a table. She cursed under her breath, she hated Mia and her decorative tables at this exact moment. Dom looked up and chuckled under his breath a bit. He knew it was Letty and he knew she always hated that table. Elena raised her eyebrow,

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Dom, I just want you to think about it"

"I don't need to think about it. I have everything I need here. You should go and try and find happiness."

She sighed, and looked at him one more time before leaving. She shook her head, as she left she looked over her shoulder,

"Call me if you change your mind"

"Dom sighed,

"Goodbye Elena"

He shut the door, and took the stairs going to the bedroom. He knocked on the door,

"Let"

No answer, he sighed as he tried to open the door it was locked. He sat in front of the door and told her through the wood,

"I am going to sit here until you come out and talk to me"

No answer. He kept knocking, hoping to annoy her enough she would open it to tell him to stop. He heard the lock unlock and he stood up opening the door. She was standing by the bed, arms crossed.

"Your ex-girlfriend needs to stop coming around"

Dom sighed,

"Not like I invited her"

She nodded sitting on the bed. Dom sat in front of her,

"So are we still fighting over five years ago?"

She shrugged,

"It just affected our lives so much. We could have had a family by now, we could have been happy"

Dom smiled,

"I am happy, and we can still have that family"

Letty shook her head,

"That was a long time ago, I don't know if I want those things anymore"

"What a family?"

She shrugged,

"Maybe I went so long without one I need to be reminded it's what I want"

Dom nodded,

"So are we fighting?"

Letty laughed a bit and shrugged,

"I'm still mad, I think I always will be"

Dom smirked and crawled on top of her making her lay on the bed, he started kissing her neck and moving to her ear whispering,

"I'm sure I can try and make it better"

Letty smiled,

"I'm sure you can"

Dom kissed her, and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Letty moaned and started sucking on it. Dom groaned as she pulled his shirt off. Letty moved to suck on his neck as he worked on her pants. She smiled as she pulled away and the hickey had already started to form, Dom took her lips in his.

Letty could feel a memory pushing through her head, she tried to stop it but it took over everything. She put her hand on Dom's chest as it came rushing back,

_Fenix ran a finger down her cheek, _

_"Such a pretty girl, are sure you can race"_

_Letty rolled her eyes, _

_"Give me your keys and let's find out"_

_Fenix gave her a chuckle, _

_"Or we could go for a ride in my bed"_

_Letty raised an eyebrow, _

_"And how many girls have fallen for that line?"_

_The man standing in front of her saying nothing, She tilted her head, snapping her gum. He finally gave her the keys to her car and she got in. She sighed as she looked at the instructions for tomorrow to meet up. _

_She pulled away and went back to the station to meet up with Brian. He was standing beside his car, holding a coffee and a doughnut. Letty smiled, _

_"God he is such a creep"_

_"You saw Braga"_

_"No but his second in charge is lucky I didn't destroy any chance of him having children"_

Dom sat up and looked at her, as she put her hands on her face. Dom rubbed her arm,

"What is it?"

She sighed,

"I take it back, I don't want any more memories. This is too much"

Dom sighed and moved to lay beside her,

"They will stop"

"And if they don't?"

He shrugged,

"I guess we will only be having quickies"

She laughed and pushed him.

"You are my knight in shining amour"

He smiled, and stroked her cheek,

"We can find you a doctor Let, we can get you help"

She shook her head,

"No, not yet. But I need you to tell me something"

He hummed as she curled in to his side,

"What happened to Fenix?"

Dom laughed under her and she sat up to look at him, she smiled,

"What?"

Dom smiled,

"I may have crashed my car in to him"

Letty smiled and pointed at herself,

"You did that for me?"

He nodded,

"I thought he killed you, he wasn't getting away with that"

She smiled and moved to straddle him,

"You know, it's pretty sexy when you are protective. Want to try again?"

Dom groaned sitting up meeting her lips.

* * *

**Reviews are always nice to read. **


	13. Chapter 13

It was two days later and Dom woke up after another night mare of not catching Letty on time. He looked over to peaceful figure beside him and smiled. He got off the bed slipping on a pair of sweat pants, and going down stairs.

He grabbed a Corona from the fridge and walked out to the porch leaning against the railing. He kept having a dream that every time he jumped over the bridge he missed Letty by just a second and watched her disappear from him again.

He knew he was close to losing her for a second time that day and he never wanted to lose her again. He wanted to keep her safe; he wanted to know she was never going to be away from him again. He wanted to settle down and have a family they once dreamed of. He wanted to see her in that white gown walking towards him.

He felt Letty's arms wrap around his waist, and he turned to see her in one of his t-shirts. That was the sexiest he had seen her, he loved when she only wore his shirt and her hair was in a naturally messy bun on her head. He smiled and kissed her head as she moved to stand beside him,

"Promise me something"

Dom hummed, and took a sip of his beer,

"When you leave me in bed all alone, you tell me"

Dom laughed and nodded as she smirked taking his beer. The heat from the day completely gone from the air and a light breeze was surrounding the couple in the quiet. Letty put her head on Dom's chest,

"What are you doing out here?"

Dom shrugged,

"Thinking"

Letty moved her way around him so she was standing in front of him with her back on the railing. Dom smiled and kissed her lightly as he shrugged,

"It's nothing"

She smiled,

"Has to be something"

He shrugged putting his head in her neck as she rubbed it. He mumbled in her skin,

"Do you remember when we snuck out and you got the scar on your back?"

She shook her head, not everything had come back to her yet. She knew they might not, and she was okay with it. She had Dom to remind her of anything she forgot, they had started making a new life together. She whispered,

"Tell me the story"

He nodded whispering now,

_The two teens were running from the cops that had just caught them on top of the Hollywood sign. They knew Tony would freak out if the cops brought them home once again, so they just ran. _

_They knew the streets better than the cops and they knew it. They had a short cut behind the bridge, what the two teenagers didn't know was the city was in the middle of putting in a fence. Letty looked at Dom, _

_"What do we do?"_

_He shrugged, and looked for a way out, he nodded, _

_"Down there, it's not finished"_

_She nodded and they started running towards it. Letty slipped through but not unharmed. A wire that hung loose scraped along her back. She yelped in pain and Dom stopped to look back at her. She kept going, shaking her head. _

_They made it back to his car and Dom stopped her. _

_"What happened back there?"_

_She turned around pulling her hair up, Dom could see the blood on her white shirt, and cursed under his breath. _

_"God sake Let"_

_She scoffed, _

_"Yeah it was my idea to go up there"_

_Dom sighed as he took his shirt off, slipping it under hers and pushing down. Letty hissed, _

_"Ass"_

_Dom smirked, _

_"Are you always going to make it a habit of getting a scare on dates?"_

_Letty laughed, _

_"Just ones I want to remember"_

Dom stopped, remembering the last sentence hurt him. Letty smiled and made him look at her,

"Hey, I like that story keep going"

Dom laughed as she hopped on to the railing taking his beer, he put his hands on either side of her and smiled,

"You sure…"

She nodded crossing her legs putting one hand on his,

_Dom smirked and kissed her. He pulled away, _

_"All that running was for nothing, now we have to call my dad"_

_Letty laughed a little bit, _

_"Call him while we drive, this hurts like a bitch."_

_Dom nodded, as he opened her door, before he closed it he told her, _

_"No blood on the seat"_

_She glared at him as he closed the door. Dom chuckled as he slide in to the driver's seat, pulling his phone out. He put it on speaker and handed it on Letty as it rang. She heard Tony's groggy voice answer, _

_"If you one of my children you better be bleeding or dying"_

_Letty looked at Dom and he shrugged a bit, _

_"Bleeding"_

_They heard him groan and sit up on the bed, _

_"Do I want to know?"_

_Dom answered that one, _

_"Probably not"_

_They heard what sounded like Tony pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. _

_"I'll meet you at the hospital in fifteen"_

_Letty felt horrible, they always demanded so much from him, _

_"Sorry Tony"_

_She heard him laugh, _

_"It was probably my son's fault"_

_Letty smirked, _

_"It always is"_

_Tony laughed, _

_"I'll see you soon"_

_They hung up and Letty sighed, putting her head back. Dom rubbed her knee, _

_"He didn't sound mad"_

_"He's used to us messing up"_

_Dom shrugged a bit, _

_"That's true"_

_"He needs a vacation"_

_Dom pulled in to the parking lot, and helped her out. _

_"I don't think he would want to be away from us. He loves it Let, he likes that were living."_

_She nodded as they walked in to the waiting room. Dom checked her in, and they were bumped to the top of the list they just had to wait for the next available doctor. Dom held her hand, _

_"How you feeling?"_

_She shrugged, _

_"Pretty shitty, do all your dates end like this?"_

_He laughed, _

_"Not before I started dating you"_

_He kissed her hair and she smiled. They sat in quiet until they noticed Tony almost running in. He saw them and they could see the relief wash over him. He raised an eyebrow, _

_"Dominic, you had a shirt on when you left the house"_

_He nodded, _

_"I did"_

_Letty smiled, and Tony pointed at her, _

_"You don't look like you are bleeding"_

_She turned a bit and Tony saw Dom's dark blue shirt under her white cotton tee that had the blood stain on it. He sighed sitting in front of them, _

_"I need to get you two a babysitter"_

_They laughed and looked up when the doctor called her name. All three stood up, Letty gripping Dom's hand for balance and Tony following them. The doctor had stitched up the cut and was now getting a tetanus shot. Dom was stretching his hand out, _

_"Sorry"_

_Dom laughed looking at her, _

_"It's fine, just getting ready for the next round"_

_She pouted, _

_"Guys I don't need a tetanus shot. Really"_

_Tony looked at her, _

_"Do you want to turn green and die?"_

_Letty looked at him, _

_"That doesn't happen does it?"_

_Tony smirked and shrugged, _

_"I guess we go home and find out"_

_She glared at him, _

_"You are so funny"_

_He smirked, _

_"Well if you keep him around, you will be stuck with me too"_

_She smiled, _

_"Fine by me"_

_The doctor walked in and Dom hopped up beside Letty again grabbing her hand and placing his lips on her temple. The doctor smiled, _

_"Ready?"_

_Letty nodded a bit as she buried her face in Dom's chest. She squealed in pain, and Dom squeezed her hand. The doctor smiled, disposing of the needle, _

_"All done."_

_Letty smiled and got up a little too fast, but Dom caught her. _

"Always catching me when I fall"

Dom smiled, and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in closer. Letty pulled away,

"Can we go back to bed now?"

Dom responded with a kiss and picked her up as he slammed the screen door shut behind them.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a couple days. I made it a little longer, hope you like it. **


	14. Chapter 14

Letty had decided to go for a walk the next morning. She landed up at the beach and sat on the damp sand watching the wave's crash on to the shore. She saw a guy running down the beach and smiled when she realized it was Brian. He took out his ear buds,

"You're up early"

She smiled, and nodded,

"So are you"

Brian nodded sitting beside her,

"I am always up this early, only time alone"

She nodded,

"Couldn't sleep"

Brian smiled,

"Nightmare…"

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them and shrugged a bit,

"Kind of, can I ask you something?"

Brian nodded,

"Sure"

"Did we ever…hookup? When I was undercover I mean"

Brian laughed and she looked at him,

"And have that hanging over my head my whole life? Dom would have skinned me alive"

Letty smiled,

"So no"

Brian nodded,

"Not a chance"

She sighed,

"Good"

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged a bit,

"I'm trying to figure out how you went from a buster, to what it seems like my best friend"

He laughed,

"Long story"

She smiled,

"I love a good story"

He nodded, and started talking,

_It was four months after she had arrived home and she decided to run the red light to make it home in time for Mia's big date. She sighed as she spotted the red and white lights behind her. She pulled over not in the mood for the lecture from Mia about anymore heat on them. _

_She grabbed her license and registration and rolled her window down to be face to face with the buster. She growled, _

_"If I knew it was you, I would have kept going. I could beat you in my sleep"_

_Brian smirked, _

_"Leticia Ortiz, never thought I would see you again"_

_She nodded, _

_"So free pass?"_

_He shrugged, _

_"I guess I owe you that much"_

_"You owe all of us a lot more than that"_

_He sighed, _

_"Letty, I've been trying to get a hold of Dom."_

_"Well good luck, because he won't even call me back. If you find him, tell him he's an ass hole and he needs to come home"_

_Brian raised an eyebrow, _

_"You don't know where he is?"_

_She shrugged, _

_"No buster I don't. Ever since your little stunt he thinks I'm in trouble. He can't come home."_

_Brian nodded, _

_"Well maybe he could help me with this, and I clear his name."_

_ Brian dug through his pocket and handed her a card. Letty took it, _

_"And why should I believe you"_

_"It's the only way you'll get him home"_

_She nodded, _

_"I'll work on it, but Mia has a date. I need to get her ready. So ticket or not"_

_"Don't run any more red lights"_

_Letty smirked,_

_"Better give me a ticket then"_

_"Just get out of here"_

Letty turned to look at him,

"So let me guess, I called you instead of Dom"

He pointed at her,

"Bingo"

She laughed,

"Sounds like something I would do"

He nodded,

"I was too afraid to say no, so I tried to talk you out of it. You had nothing to do with that, so eventually we just started working together to try and bring him home"

"And I ended up dying"

He laughed,

"Too make a long story short"

She smiled,

"Did Mia know about it?"

He shook his head,

"No, it was just me and you. We would spend most of the day together; you would go home work on Dom's car. Promise me you would try and get me back together with Mia. Never happened"

She smirked,

"Seems to me you didn't need my help"

He laughed,

"Well, we only started talking because of your fake funeral"

Letty smiled and looked back to the ocean,

"Glad I could help"

Brian smiled,

"You did mean a lot to me Let, you still do"

She nodded,

"I wish I could remember it. "

He nodded,

"Well whenever you need a story let me know"

She nodded,

"Did we ever go out for drinks?"

He shook his head,

"More like got drunk in my office and you threw up in my trash can"

She laughed,

"And I bet I didn't even buy you a new one"

He laughed,

"No we swapped it out with the jerk of the office, his face was priceless in the morning"

She smiled, and looked down when he felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked it up,

"Hello?"

Dom's voice coming thorugh the other end made her smiled,

"I thought we made a promise to tell each other before leaving the bed empty"

Letty laughed,

"I made you promise, I was never one for sneaking out"

Dom smiled,

"I think you just did sweet cakes"

Letty smirked,

"I'll be home soon"

"Alright"

She smiled hanging up and slipping it back in her pocket. She stood up wiping the sand off. Brian stood up,

"Walk home?"

She nodded,

"You can tell me stories; I still don't know why I would agree to be your friend"

Brian laughed putting an arm around her,

"You're one to talk"

She pushed him a bit,

"Shut up"

He smiled as they walked back to the house. They decided on the long way back to the house, so Brian could tell her some memories he cherished. They ran up the stairs to the house and smiled when the smell of Mia's waffles hit their noses.

They walked in to the kitchen and Brian kissed her on the cheek grabbing one of the plate. Mia turned,

"Hey"

Brian smiled,

"So good"

She shook her head,

"Go get your son, he needs to be changed"

Letty laughed from the table as she sipped her orange juice,

"Punishment for eating first"

Brian glared at her as he walked up the stairs to get Jack. Mia turned,

"You two have fun?"

Letty nodded,

"I'm missing all the pieces of my time with him"

Mia nodded,

"I see"

Letty laughed,

"Mi, no need to be jealous. Nothing happened then or now"

She turned,

"How do you know?"

"I asked him"

Her eyes went wide,

"What?"

Letty shrugged,

"I knew you wanted to know and it always kind of bugged me"

Mia nodded,

"Good to know"

Letty smiled before standing up turning her around hugging her. She whispered in her ear,

"I don't know what I would have done without you when I got home. Then and now"

Mia nodded,

"I'm just glad you're alright"

Letty nodded as the girls hugged, Dom came down the stairs. He sat at the table,

"What's up with you two?"

Mia pulled away,

"We were just talking"

Dom nodded,

"Girls are so strange"

She stuck her tongue out at him as Letty went and sat on his lap. Dom smiled as she kissed him lightly,

"Thanks for bringing me home"

Dom smiled,

"Thanks for coming home"

* * *

**I know wasn't too much Dotty in this one, next one. Just wanted to get you one tonight. Edit later, off to bed. **


	15. Chapter 15

Sitting in the garage in the LA heat was making everyone a little irritable today. Letty was snapping her gum, as she worked on an engine, Brian was at his own car trying to ignore her.

The two teenagers that Dom had hired to help out were at their own car, where Dom was testing them. Dom had made some mistakes in the car that they needed to find before end of shift. Brian finally sighed,

"Let, can you please knock that off?"

Letty turned and looked at him,

"Knock what off?"

"Snapping your gum"

Letty rolled her eyes and snapped it again. Brian dropped his wrench on the floor and walked out of the building. Letty looked over to the two teenagers who were looking at them,

"Can I help you?"

The two boys shook their heads. She sighed,

"God will you just change the brake pads already, so we can leave?"

Dom laughed from the door way, and Letty turned.

"Sorry"

He shrugged,

"I think we need to all take the rest of the day off. Boys you can finish tomorrow"

They both nodded and Letty leaned against the bench giving up on any work she was going to do today. Dom walked up beside her,

"So I think we should get away"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"And go"

Dom put his hands on her hips and pulled her in front of him,

"Where is your sense of adventure?"

Letty shrugged, and Dom kissed her. She gasped and put her hands on the back of his neck, she pulled away a bit and put her forehead on his,

"Is the heat getting to you again papi?"

He nodded and kissed her again.

_They were seventeen and Tony had stuck them in the garage alone because they had snuck off and got drunk last night. He had told them that this was punishment, they could be together but they were not going to have fun on their Sunday. _

_Letty was sitting in the office chair, rolling around the garage as Dom was working on an engine. She had finished her cars for the day and was waiting for him to finish before they could leave. _

_She rolled by him and Dom hooked his foot in the chair pulling her back, she smiled, _

_"Hey"_

_Dom growled at her, _

_"You could help"_

_She smiled, _

_"I could, but why should I?"_

_Dom kissed her gently, _

_"Because I am her boyfriend"_

_She shrugged, _

_"I have two more of those at school"_

_Dom put his hands on the arms of the chair and got eye level with her, _

_"Not funny"_

_Letty smirked, putting her foot on the bumper of the car and pushing back rolling to the other side of the garage; Dom rolled his eyes at her as he went back to the engine. She walked to the office and sat on the couch. _

_It was almost an hour later Dom walked in and Letty looked up from the magazine. She raised an eyebrow, _

_"Are you done?"_

_Dom shook his head walking over to the couch and crawling on top of her kissing her. Letty smiled and kissed him back, pushing his coveralls down his shoulders. She pulled back a bit, _

_"I don't think this is what your dad had in mind when he sent us here"_

_Dom shrugged, _

_"I can't take it anymore"_

_Letty smiled and kissed him again. Dom shoved his tongue in her mouth, gripping her hips a little tighter then he usually does. Letty moaned as he flipped them over so Letty was laying on his chest. Dom moved his hands to her shirt and pulled it over her head attacking her neck, Letty could barely get it out of her mouth before a moan escaped her lips, _

_"What has gotten in to you?"_

_"The heat I guess, you complaining?"_

_Dom squeezed her ass as she gasped and mumbled as she kissed him, _

_"Not at all"_

The couple was now laying on one of the old car seats in the shop. Letty had Dom's t shirt on and Dom had his boxers on. Letty placed her legs against his thighs and smiled.

"I love it when the heat gets to you"

Dom smirked, and hummed. Letty traced circles on his chest,

"The sex is amazing when you let the animal out"

Dom laughed,

"Is that what you call it?"

She nodded against his chest,

"And it is so sexy, you just go for it. You don't treat me like I'm glass"

"I don't –"

Letty cut him off and sat up putting a finger to his lips as she moved to straddle him. She nodded and smiled a little bit,

"You do, but it's sweet. You let that tough guy thing go. You let me see you, the guy I fell in love with all those years ago."

Dom smiled,

"So sex isn't amazing when I'm gentle?"

Letty laughed and put her head back,

"So that's what you got out of this?"

Dom laughed and shrugged. Letty smiled putting a hand on his cheek,

"No, sex is always amazing with you. Always has been, hopefully always will be"

Dom raised an eyebrow,

"Hopefully?"

Letty smirked and kissed him, and mumbled.

"It will be"

Dom kissed her, Letty pulled back,

"I just love it when you take me with no worry about it. It's so hot."

Dom smirked,

"I'll try do it more often"

Letty smiled,

"Either way, you are more than enough"

She kissed him and pulled him close. Dom put his hands under the shirt and put his hands on her back. They both groaned when there was a knock on the door. Letty pulled back,

"One of the boys probably forgot something"

She moved to sit on the seat pulling her underwear back on, Dom groaned as he pulled his coveralls to his hips. She looked up,

"What?"

"Underwear needs to stay off"

She laughed as he bent down to kiss her. She mumbled as he walked towards the door,

"Play your cards right, and you can take them off again"

Dom smirked as he opened the door, there was a box sitting on the sidewalk. He picked it up and closed the door going back to sit beside Letty. She eyed the box,

"What is it?"

He shrugged, and sat beside her. She smiled,

"Well come on open it"

Dom shook his head as he ripped the tape off the box. He reached in to the box and pulled out the sliver necklace with the cross on it. But something was different, there was blood attached to the cross.

He turned to look at Letty,

"I gave this to you"

She sighed,

"I didn't remember Dom, I gave it to Owen."

Dom sighed getting up on the couch rubbing his head. Letty pulled her legs to her chest,

"Dom I didn't know"

He turned,

"If Owen is dead how the hell do I have it here?"

She shrugged, no words able to leave her mouth. Dom sighed leaning against a car. She looked at him,

"What aren't you telling me? Why is this such a big deal?"

Dom looked at her, and shook his head. He wasn't about to put her in danger again. Maybe this was bigger than he could deal with alone. This made just topped it off, he needed his team back together.

* * *

**So I haven't really watched allllll of toyko drift yet. So I need to watch it before I can write too many more chapters. So bare with me**.


	16. Chapter 16

Letty sat on the couch watching Dom as he put his hand to his forehead. She sighed and finally stood up walking to him. She put her hands on his chest,

"Talk to me"

Dom shook his head, and looked at her. Letty smiled,

"Come on, it's just me"

Dom pursed his lips and barely whispered,

"I don't want to lose you again"

"I'm not going anywhere"

He shook his head walking past her in to the office. She sighed, grabbing her jeans and pulling them up leaving Dom's shirt on. She tugged the hair elastic from her wrist putting her hair in a messy bun.

She walked in to the office and Dom was on the phone,

"No man, but I think you need to come"

Roman answered him,

"Alright, I'll be there tomorrow"

"Thanks"

Letty went to sit on the desk as he hung up and started dialing again. He put a hand on her thigh as he put the phone to his ear. Letty smiled and put her hand on his. Tej was next to answer the phone,

"Hey Dom"

"Hey"

"I don't like that tone, what happened?"

"Roman is coming tomorrow, I need you too"

He sighed,

"Can't stay out of trouble"

Dom laughed a bit,

"No I guess we can't"

"I'll be there man"

Dom hung up and looked at the Latina sitting in front of him. She shrugged a bit,

"So what's going on?"

Dom sighed,

"You have to wait just like the rest"

Letty smiled,

"I just gave it up and I don't get to know"

Dom smiled and stood up kissing her gently,

"Nope"

Letty laughed,

"Take it back, underwear stays on tonight"

Dom shrugged as he grabbed his keys,

"We'll see after I get a few drinks in you"

Letty raised her eyebrow hopping of the counter and grabbing his arm as they walked to his car, Dom was walking to his side when she pulled him back, he turned,

"What is it?"

She looked at him,

"Promise me something"

He nodded, and she grabbed his face,

"Whatever it is, we face it together"

Dom sighed,

"Let"

She shook her head,

"You want to protect me, but I need to protect you. I need to know you're alright. I told you, I would stand by you"

Dom smirked,

"I think your exact answer was 'maybe'"

Letty smiled and kissed him,

"Please"

He nodded,

"Fine"

Letty smiled opening the car door, as Dom went to the driver's side. Letty sighed putting her head back, on the head rest. Dom looked over and put his hand on her knee,

"You okay"

"Just tell me"

Dom laughed and shook his head,

"Let"

"Dominic"

He laughed a bit,

"You can wait twelve hours"

"I don't want too, I am your girlfriend, love of your life. You should tell me"

Dom pulled in to the driveway and got out as Letty pouted at him. He shook his head,

"No"

Letty hugged his arm as they walked in.

"Come on, I'm sure I can persuade you"

Dom smiled as he started up the stairs to their room. Letty sighed sitting on the bed,

"Please"

Dom turned leaning against the dresser,

"If I tell you…"

Dom looked down before he could finish the sentence, Letty sighed,

"Dom, if you tell me I won't go anywhere"

He looked up and went to lay with her. He put his head in her lap as she stroked his head. Dom could barely whisper,

"Someone is trying to destroy our family again"

Letty kept stroking his head and whispered,

"Who?"

"Shaw"

Letty stopped breathing and looked down at him,

"What are you talking about?"

Dom sighed,

"Those pictures Hobbs gave me a couple weeks ago. I did some digging, Let that guy is dangerous."

She sighed,

"I know Dom, but we did nothing to him"

"I killed his brother"

Letty nodded,

"So he sent us the necklace? So what? It's a necklace"

"He left me a message"

Letty looked at him and tugged his ear a bit to make him,

"What?"

Dom shrugged,

"I think something is wrong with Han"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"Why?"

"He's not answering his phone, the message sounded like there was a car crash in the back ground"

Letty nodded,

"I guess we're going to Tokyo"

Dom closed his eyes and Letty bent down to kiss his forehead. Dom finally let go of the breath he was holding,

"I don't want you to come"

Letty sighed,

"Dom"

Dom shook his head standing up and looking at her,

"Every time someone comes in to this family they die, or they almost die. I don't want to put anyone else in danger. I don't want anyone else to die because of me"

Letty got up and stood in front of him,

"Dom we are a family. That's what we do; we are just there for each other no questions ask. You know that. You taught me that"

Dom shook his head,

"Jesse, Vince, Giselle and Han"

Letty shook her head,

"You don't know if he's dead"

Dom nodded,

"I have a feeling Let"

She sighed and grabbed his neck and pulled him in to hug. Dom took in the scent of her hair, mangos and coconut. It always had a calming effect on him, and she always had a way of making him say things he bottled up.

Letty stroked the back of his head, and whispered,

"We'll talk about it tomorrow"

He nodded in to her neck and she smiled,

"I told you I could get you to tell me, I didn't even have to flash you"

Dom smirked and picked her up as her legs wrapped around her waist. Letty rested her arms on his shoulder and smiled. Dom kissed her and she deepened it as Dom walked to the bed. They fell on to it and Dom pulled away to look at her,

"You are some kind of special"

Letty smirked,

"In a good way right?"

"Amazing way"

Letty smiled,

"I love you, I know we don't stay it very often but I do. I love you and we will figure this out. We're going to get married and we're going to have more kids then we can count"

Dom smiled at her,

"Yeah"

She smiled,

"Yeah"

He kissed and smiled, mumbling,

"I love you too"

Letty smiled remembering the first time she really knew she loved him,

_It was a rare occurrence when Leticia Ortiz would call her boyfriend of two years to her side. She would deal with it herself, but tonight this was too much. Her father is being arrested, her mother laying on the bottom of the stairs with a sheet over her. _

_She called him desperate for any sense of life; she needed to know he was okay. Her mother was gone because of the man that was never supposed to hurt her. He was supposed to protect them. _

_But once again the drugs had taken over and he did something stupid. She could hear his boots on the stairs. She could hear Tony talking to the police but she couldn't move. She was frozen on her bed replaying the sounds of her mother's screams. _

_Dom opened the door and she looked up, he smiled a bit at her before taking the strides and hugging her so tight she could barely breathe. Letty let it go, the tears that she had been holding on to finally came flooding out. _

_Dom rubbed her back and kissed her hair. The quiet was healing her, and he knew that. She needed to process it, he guided them back to her bed and she curled in to his side. _

_"Are you okay did he hurt you?"_

_Letty shook her head in to his chest, _

_"Physically I am fine"_

_"We're going to get through this"_

_She nodded as he kept whispering, _

_"I love you, and I will always protect you. He is never going to hurt you again, I will always be here."_

_She couldn't get any words out but she knew he meant every word. She knew that he was it, some people say they were too young to know but she knew. She knew that she didn't want anyone but him by her side. She needed him, she needed his scent, his tough hands, she needed his smile and his voice. She need his heart to never stop loving her and his eyes to never stop looking at her like she was the most perfect person he had ever seen. _

_Somehow he made her feel invincible even though she just wanted to break down, she needed to break down but she felt like this was her therapy. This is how she needed to deal with it. With him, and only with him. _

* * *

**Long chapter, hope you like it. I am on the fence about this one. Let me know. **

**Edit tomorrow, off to bed. Hope you like it. **


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning there was a knock on the door and Letty walked down stairs yawning, pulling her hair in to a pony tail. She smiled when Ramon smirked,

"Better be damn good"

Letty laughed,

"Good morning to you too"

He smiled and hugged her,

"It's nice to see you girly"

Letty smiled as she pulled back,

"Yeah, it's nice. But you couldn't come later in the day?"

Roman laughed as she opened the door wide enough for him to come in. Letty walked to the kitchen starting the coffee. Roman sat at the table,

"So what is this all about?"

Letty shrugged,

"No idea"

Roman eyed her, but then Dom walked in,

"Hey man, you're early"

Dom walked over and kissed Letty's head as she smiled and leaned in to him as the coffee maker start gurgling on. Roman looked at them,

"Something seems different"

Dom smiled,

"Everything is really good man"

He nodded and turned when Mia shuffled in with Jack on her hip. She smiled,

"Hey, you're brave coming this early"

Roman laughed taking Jack from her,

"I have been told"

Jack snuggled in to Roman's neck still trying to wake up. Brian was next to shuffle in,

"Hey"

Roman smiled,

"Morning"

Letty smiled as she started pouring coffee out. They all sat around the table, Mia now feeding Jack some apple sauce as they all caught up, Roman looked to Letty,

"So do you remember anything new?"

Letty shrugged,

"I remember enough"

Roman smiled,

"Glad to hear it"

Letty nodded, Dom kissed her head. Another memory flooding back,

_They were sitting at the kitchen table when Tony walked in and coughed. The couple pulled apart, _

_"No making out in my kitchen"_

_Letty laughed as she wiped the lip gloss off of Dom's lip, _

_"Sorry Tony"_

_Tony shrugged, _

_"You two going to do that tonight at the race or you actually going to watch?"_

_Letty smirked, _

_"Do you think even I could distract him from watching you race?"_

_Tony laughed as he turned taking a sip from his coffee, _

_"I'm sure you could find a way"_

_Letty gasped and laughed, _

_"I don't like what you are saying mister"_

_He smirked and laughed a bit taking a sip, Letty shook her head kissing Dom's cheek. Pushing Tony a bit as she walked out of the house, _

_"I will be back in an hour or so, we're still leaving at ten?"_

_Tony nodded, _

_"On the dot"_

_She nodded and walked back to her house, taking a shower and slipping on a pair of shorts and a hoodie. She grabbed Dom's present that was sitting on her night stand. Today was not only Tony's big race but also their three year anniversary. _

_She smiled locking the door and walking back over to the Torreto house. Dom was sitting on the steps and smiled as she walked up to sit beside him, _

_"Hey"_

_He smiled, and looked back to the ground. Letty nudged him, _

_"What is it?"_

_He looked over, _

_"I got you something, but"_

_Letty raised an eyebrow, _

_"But"_

_He smiled, _

_"I don't know if you will like it"_

_Letty raised an eyebrow, _

_"As long as you didn't get me a car wash coupon we're good"_

_Dom sighed, _

_"Oh good, it's a coupon for soap"_

_Letty laughed, _

_"Are you saying I smell?"_

_Dom smirked, and kissed her cheek mumbling, _

_"I didn't know how to tell you"_

_Letty pushed him a bit and he smirked. Letty dug in to her pocket grabbing out a sliver chain with a cross on it. She opened his hand, _

_"It was my grandfather's"_

_Dom smiled, _

_"Let"_

_She smiled, _

_"He would have loved you and everyone. He would want you to have it"_

_He nodded as he dug in to his pocket and passed her a gold neck lace, a fine chain with a locket on the end, Letty raised an eyebrow, _

_"It's beautiful"_

_He smiled taking it and putting it around her neck, _

_"It was my mom's."_

_Letty turned and shook her head, _

_"No take it off. I will lose it, or break it. It's too special to do that"_

_Dom shook his head, _

_"You trust me with this, and I trust you with that"_

_Letty turned and kissed him, _

_"I love you, you know that?"_

_Dom nodded, _

_"I love you about the same"_

_"About?"_

_Vince gagged behind them, _

_"We're supposed to be leaving at ten, stop with the lovey dovey already"_

_The couple laughed standing up, as Mia and Tony came out carrying bags of food and clothes for the next couple days. _

_"Ready?"_

_Everyone nodded as Mia bounced towards the car. She loved seeing her father so happy, and living his dream. Six hours later everyone was at the race, Letty hanging over the fence as Dom held her waist whispering things he wished they could do if they were alone, making her laugh. Mia and Vince were on the bleachers, Vince entertaining a very busty blonde and Mia watching like a hawk. _

_It wasn't until they heard the screech of the tires and crunch of metal when all four teenagers looked up to see the freshly painted blue racer, almost exploding. Dom hopped the fence so fast Letty could barely stop him. _

_His screaming making everyone jump. It took three race officials to stop from running in to the flames himself. Vince was holding on to Mia and Letty was trying to get Dom to stop. _

_A couple hours later they were all sitting in a hospital waiting room, Letty holding Dom's hand trying to control her emotions. Mia was a miss in the corner, while Vince paced the room. The doctor came out and they all knew it, they knew when the car went in to flames, all Letty heard was, _

_"He died instantly."_

Everyone was looking at Letty, Mia worried she put a hand on her shoulder,

"Let what is it?"

Letty tried to force a smile, but it was no use. She stood up,

"Excuse me"

They all watched her walk out of the room, and Dom shrugged following her up the stairs to their room. When he walked in she was going through her jewelry box, Dom leaned against the door,

"What are you looking for?"

Letty sighed and looked at him,

"Do you remember the locket you gave me?"

He nodded,

"My mom's"

She nodded,

"Do you know where it is?"

Dom shook his head,

"We lost it that night"

Letty nodded sitting on the bed, Dom sat beside her putting his hand on her thigh,

"Did you just remember that night?"

She nodded a bit,

"Yeah"

Dom kissed her temple and whispered,

"It was a long time ago"

She nodded,

"Reliving it, it just felt like it happened yesterday"

Dom nodded, and whispered,

"I love you, you know that?"

Letty laughed a bit,

"I love you about the same"

* * *

**Sorry it was soo late, writer's block and I had some school stuff to finish up. Hopefully more later to come. Edit later gators. **


End file.
